Sol System Government
The Sol System Government is the name of the current governing force in control of the Sol system. Formed in secrecy to usher in a future of peace, the SSG replaced the hundreds of nations hailing from Terra (previously Earth) as well as the United Nations and its subsidiaries. With the Terran people finally unified under a single banner, the SSG began its mission to turn Sol into a superpower. The journey have been all but smooth however... History Early around the year 2070 something terrible happened. Following years of smaller conflicts across the globe, decreasing resources and a unstable economy the nations of Earth entered its third world war. The first and second world wars had seen enough dead. World war three took that to a whole new level. During its first year the war was more or less a global free-for-all conflict with countries backstabbing eachother left and right as alliances fell only to come back anew. When the war had reached its second year three primary factions had formed: The Euro-American Strategic Defense Initiative, the Moscow-Karachi Alliance and the African-Asian War Pact. As the factions clashed the war escalated further as new machines of war provided by the private sector took to the field in a global war for attrition on a scale never witnessed before. While the EASDI relied on shock & awe tactics backed up by orbital troops and other futuristic gadgets, the MKA countered with sheer brute force and heavy mechs while the AAWP used its incredibly high manpower and industrial workforce to raise the largest army of them all. On the fifth year every man, woman and child were beginning to lose all hope. The war came to an end on the 3rd of December, 2074. The three armies had massed near the rubble of a smaller city in southern Germany and were preparing to fight the final battle, the battle which would decide the outcome of the war. When the armies finally advanced with all their power, they were forced to wade through the wrecked city. Around them was rubble and death, something which all sides had seen far too much of. In a brief moment of clarity the frontline troops threw down their weapons greeted eachother, not as soldiers, but as men and women. This event became known as Clarity Point. Following the end of WW3, the nations of Earth agreed to never repeat the same mistake again. The United Nations was reinstated and given further power. Massive projects began with the focus of rebuilding all infrastructure while also providing everyone with the same level of extensive education. The children were taught to look forward and to learn from the mistakes of the elders. After all, they would shape the tomorrow. Soon the humans set out into space, colonizing the Sol system (although there were many years left untill Mars would be terraformed) and the neighbouring systems beyond. Eventually the humans made first contact with another sentient species and shortly afterwards they were contacted by the United Galactic Community. In 2345 the Sol System Government was formed. The Sol system had known peace ever since the end of WW3 however after the UGC had approached the humans it became even more clear that the humans were far too undivided to hold a seat within the UGC. With a majority of politcians signing a highly secret UN referendum, the nations of Earth ceased to be and transformed into the SSG which assumed control of the Sol system. The Sol Unification Referred to as either the 'Sol Unification' or as the 'Unification War', these names describe the event which formed the SSG (and also rebranded Earth as Terra) as well as the short conflict following the birth of the SSG, the SDF and the SSOID. The Sol Unification consisted of five phases: Phase 1: In secrecy, the plan to unite Sol as one was formed. As the children were taught not to repeat the same mistakes as their ancestors their parents safeguarded Sol for the future. But the future was unclear, there were too many individual parties in Sol. Too many agendas and goals. Phase 2: For a small amount of years a secret commitee within the UN planned every aspect of the unification down to the tiniest detail. Almost over night the entire system changed as it transformed into the base for the SSG. Most politicians had agreed to this. They had all been taught about the previous wars and conflicts. The dead. All the mistakes. They shook hands and exchanged wishes of luck and wellbeing. Those that had opposed the agreement remained silent, there was no point to argue. The SSG was born. Phase 3: Under the banner of the SSG the Sol system flourished. Trade increased. There were less bureaucracy and more progress. The people of Sol rejoiced, they had achieved everything that their ancestors had dreamed of. But as the Sol government imposed new laws and restrictions people became wary. Civil unrest was seconds away and groups formed to demonstrate against some of the new laws. Meanwhile the government argued that it was for the good of the people. It all erupted into chaos when the banning of religion was imposed. A large majority of humans were religious. The SSG on the other hand argued that religion had given birth to extremism which in turn was responsible for hundreds of conflicts. Conflict sparked. Phase 4: It was unfortunate that alot of people failed to see the bigger picture, what was good for the generations to come. Luckily the SSG had not been unprepared, all sovereign military forces had merged into the Sol Defense Force (SDF for short) which sweeped over Terra like a massive wave, enforcing the laws of the SSG. People came to their senses and calmed down. But not all. Extremist groups and other like-minded factions digged in and prepared to fight for their faith, their birthright. The SDF deployed and became the iron fist of Sol as the thousands of brave men and women secured Luna, Mars and the moons Phobos and Titan. It was a bloody conflict with a heavy cost. Even though most of the opposing groups were forced out of the system many had paid with their lives. A week of mounring followed. The SSG created the Valley of Heroes to honor the servicemen and women of the SDF which had died in the name of peace. Phase 5: Sol was secure. Unified. The SDF remained, not as the sword, but as the shield. The SSG began to build for the future. Culture Terrans of the Sol system have a very militaristic and disciplined culture were scientific advancement and a strong military are the two primary focuses. Sol Council The Sol Council is the basic foundation for the Sol System Government and consists of seventy one (71) councilors and one High Councilor. ''These councilors represent the people of Terra, Luna, Mars, Phobos, Titan and the smaller orbital colonies around Saturn and Venus. Councilors Councilors are often career politicians which have previously worked as senators, mayors, diplomats and/or ambassadors. A small minority of councilors are former SDF officers. Each councilor represent a group of the Terran population with which they share the same political beliefs and agendas with. There is no party system in the Sol Council however councilors are allowed to form alliances with other like-minded colleagues, providing them with a advantage over independent councilors. The agendas of each councilor is often very different in most aspects; some councilors advocate a focus on extended foreign affairs, some increased funding for agricultural businesses and some to strengthen the SDF further. Regardless of their own personal agenda or the political group they represent all councilors partake in the democratic votings regularly held in the Terranos council chambers. High Councilor Unlike the councilors, the High Councilors represents all people of Sol. He or she governs the Sol Council and make sure that the day-to-day workings of the council function properly. During each council meeting it is up to the High Councilor to forward new suggestions proposed by the people of Sol and the councilors (should the latter wish to remain anonymous) which the council then vote for. In some situations direct democracy is applied, allowing citizens of Sol to have a direct impact on some crucial matters of non-military nature. The High Councilor is not allowed to vote in matters nor is he/she allowed to publicly take sides in the council. During emergencies or other events of similar nature the High Councilor is allowed to overrule a council vote in the interest of Sol's people. A overruling has so far happened only once when several councilors voted in favor of a increased SDF presence in UGC-controlled systems, something which could've been misunderstood as an act of war. Corporations Even though private arms manufacturers were faced with heavy backlash following WW3 and even further penalties post-Unification most other industries in the private sector of Sol remain strong. Some key elements of the Sol infrastructure remain in SSG control however corporations are contracted to do the actual work. Examples of this includes mining, agriculture and aerospace development. In return for working under the SSG contracted corporations receive regular payments in credits. Ethnicity Even though most citizens of Sol are Terran the number of citizens with alien or mixed ethnicity have grown steadily over the years. Often these alien citizens live in specific areas which reflect the environment of their homeworld. Species which prefer arctic environments often settle on northern Mars, Terra or on the moon Titan. Species which prefer a more sterile environment can often be found on Luna or the orbital colonies of Saturn while those who prefer warmer climates thrive on central Mars or Terra. Following WW3 there's no racism to speak of and generally Terrans are only suspicious of those who are overly religious or those who have defected from known anti-Sol groups. Foreign Policies Despite the size of the SDF Sol put alot of focus on maintaining peace inside the Sol system but also outside of it, having sent peacekeepers on a regular basis to work alongside the UGC. The SSG actively provide relief for neighbouring systems in need of help and many smaller colonies have Sol to thank for help provided during ion storms, meteor showers and other similar events. Slavery and fascistic elements is highly frowned upon and the SSG maintains a no-negotiations policy with pirate groups and slavefleets resulting in the SDF boarding or outright destroying vessels of said nature. Anti-Sol Terrorism Following the Sol Unification there's been numerous attacks or conspiracies with the goal of destabalizing Sol or harming its citizens. In most cases the SDF and SSOID are quick to neutralize the threat before anything happens however in the cases where they've been too late the aftermath has been all but ignored. Generally the Sol population support the SDF and the SSOID with all of their hearts but there are some who criticize the SSG parially for not increasing efforts to reduce the number of anti-Sol attacks and partially for not lifting the ban on religion which would end most, if not all, hostilities. Crimson Incarnate In Crimson Incarnate the Sol system is a fortified utopia, or at least, that's what the SDF wants it to be. Following the Sol-USR conflict which left most, if not all, anti-Sol groups in ruins the SSG provided further funding to the SDF and SSOID. The result? A system-wide military state surrounded by a extensive network of automated defense platforms, orbital defense stations, nuclear minefields and SDF navy patrols. The SSOID developed a special device called the ''Gateblocker ''which prevents ships from jumping to a specific area. Thanks to the Gateblocker device it is impossible to enter the Sol system unless you travel through the ''Solgate, a two-point warp bridge linked between a station orbiting Mars and a station orbiting Novithus. With the Gateblocker and Solgate in place the SDF have full control of who and what enters the Sol system. (However there are rumors that more archaic means of jumping between stars can bypass the Solgate, something Sol actively denies.) Inside the Sol system anti-Sol terrorism has become non-existant and most citizens of Sol support the decision of turning the system into a police state. Those who criticize are few and their voices are ignored and, just like with the Unification, the SSG argues that the decisions made was for the good of Sol. The Gateblocker & Solgate A complex device, the Gateblocker consists of three primary components: a highly sensitive deep-space sensor, a quantum generator and a advanced targeting package. How does it work? In order to prevent unauthorized vessels from gaining entry to the Sol system a wide network of Gateblocker devices are evenly spread out around the edge of the system creating a sort of "bubble". When a vessel approaches Sol it will trigger one of the Gateblockers which will in turn "vent" its quantum generator which will heavily distort the targeted jump coordinates. Most space vessels have automated safety measures which will divert the ship from colliding with a star or other large objects the massive energy signature created by a Gateblocker will cause the ship to divert its heading to avoid a lethal collision. Should a vessel lack the neccessary safety measures or if the crew decides to do a manual override the Gateblocker will utilize its advanced targeting package to ping the vessel, allowing a SDF navy aptrol to intercept and neutralize the vessel with force. Thanks do the Gateblocker network all incoming and outgoing traffic travel through Solgate, a two-point warp bridge between Mars and Novithus. Both jumpgates are heavily fortified and surrounded by powerful defensive stations. It is however rumored that some smugglers have a way of bypassing the Gateblocker and Solgate network. Some speculate that there's a special device which can clear Gateblocker energy distortions while others say that it's possible to hitchhike on one of the Solgate's jump signatures. Alternate Timeline Many years have gone by following the Sol-USR conflict. While Sol was eventually victorious it came at a heavy prize and efforts to rebuild what had been destroyed were slow. Meanwhile hundreds of refugees poured in and slowly Sol's resources began to dry out. With growing civil unrest the SDF activated ''Project Dawnkeeper, ''a joint SDF-SSOID effort to restore order. The entire Sol system was fortified and the robotic TIGER soldiers were mass-produced on a scale previously unseen. Ontop of that the SSOID injected hundreds of soldiers with a powerful simulant, giving one soldier the power of ten. However something horrible happened and the whole plan backfired as the simulant mutated into a deadly virus which stripped soldiers of their indentities, leaving only a primal mind behind. With the infection spreading like a wildifre and the Sol systems growing increasingly more isolated the decision was made to turn SDF into a completely automated machine with TIGER units managing all aspects of the massive warmachine. Following a extensive protocol the TIGERs assumed control of the SDF and destroyed anyone even suspected of being infected. Any vessel which attempted to leave the system were systematically destroyed. With the entire Sol population grounded the infection could not spread beyond the system as the brightest terran minds worked day and night to create a cure. Eventually the SSG collapsed and now roughly 80% of Sol's non-robotic population are infected with the virus, the virus which had been created to maintain a dream of utopia had instead reduced the worlds of one of the galactic superpowers into apocalyptic wastelands. The few terrans who remain uninfected live in Terranos, which was turned into a fort, or other major cities. Luna is void of all life as the domes were destroyed by the new SDF in order to purge all infected. Any lunar who was unlucky enough to survive a dome rupturing found themselves locked inside service tunnels, mines and airlocks which in turn forced them to become cannibals who ultimately died of starvation. The people of Mars were luckier and formed massive caravans which travel through the desert where no infected could survive. And while the SSG, the old SDF and the SSOID were all more or less disbanded its remnants live on inside Terranos, post-Unification bunkers and onboard ground-based navy fleets travelling the ocean. The TIGERs make regular visits to the surface in the form of raids with the goal of eliminating infected individuals. In some cases they will drop firebombs or deliver orbital strikes to purge larger populations of infected. To the rest of the galaxy Sol has become a black hole; any ship which enters the system does not leave and many outsiders speculate that the system is "haunted". Category:Factions